Him and Me
by axlorg89
Summary: Nashi, Natsu and Lucy's daughter, has found a book and shows it to Natsu for a bed-time story. The more he reads into it, the more he finds out that the book isn't a normal story book at all. In Fact, a relationship between a dragon and princess is just for show. There is more to it then it seems as Lucy wrote the book with her true feelings. One-shot. Nalu.


**I saw this bittersweet movie and I was like. I must do-sob- this. (I was crying when the ending came and just thought of the idea) I'm aiming to make it bittersweet. Please listen to music. I listened to _Fuari darke no arc_ or you can just listen to other music that seems fits.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own fairytail**

* * *

_**Him and Me**_

It was raining that day with no signs of the rain clouds leaving. A pink-haired 6-year old girl had just gotten back with her father from the guild. "Hey Papa, do you think Mama will like it today?" She asked the adult figure with the same pink-hair as hers.

He looked up at her with sad eyes. "Of course she will. Are you getting the umbrella to put on top of your drawing to make sure it doesn't get wet Nashi?" Natsu asked. "MmHm!" Nashi sounded. She was really happy. She had made a drawing for Mama since it's her birthday in a tomorrow and she has been practicing really hard on it. Mama could never make it back home but she would always meet up five times a year with them on Mama's birthday, Papa's, Nashi's, the day she joined fairy Tail, and apparently, what papa calls an anniversary. After all, She always wanted to be a famous author and when a chance came to her to travel across the world, Papa encouraged Mama to take the job.

"Hey Nashi, can you get something for me from the Attic? It's a box with Lu- I mean Mama's things. It's a big white box. Think you can handle it?" Papa asked. Nashi jumped to the idea of this. "Sure thing" Nashi answered as she jumped upstairs of the two story house. Papa had told Nashi that he had lived here when he was still a teen with Uncle Happy, who had moved to a new house with Aunt Charle for their litter, in the middle of the forest. It was messy but Nashi tidied up. Something Papa said she inherited from Mama.

Nashi, now on the second story of the house, pulled down the latch and down came the ladder which led to the attic. She promptly climbed up, normally girls would be afraid of the dark and such things but Nashi wasn't. She wasn't scared of anything. Upon arriving at the top, Nashi scanned her surroundings. It was full of things since Papa had always insisted on keeping 'precious' memories so the pink-haired girl couldn't have found it unless it was the bright white color in the left corner.

As she got closer to the box, she noticed something was under the box and almost camouflaged with the wooden floor. Curious, she pulled it out and blew the dust on it. It was a book. Called _Him and Me_. The author's name wasn't printed on the front or back. Nashi was curious and put the thick book by her arm as she pulled the white box towards the exit.

…

* * *

…

"Hey Papa, will you read me a book to sleep?" Nashi asked. Natsu chuckled. "Sure thing, what book?"

"This one" Nashi squeaked as she held out the thick book she had found earlier. It wasn't exactly thick to Natsu but to Nashi, it was thick since she was only used to children books.

"That's a big one. Think you can sit through it?" Natsu challenged.

"I looked a bit at it. There's only two chapters" Nashi replied with a gleaning smile as her father tucked her into bed. 'Two chapters for a book like this.'

"Alright. Better not be a sappy romantic novel" Natsu claimed as he began reading.

…

* * *

…

* * *

_Once upon a time_

There was a princess who wanted to get rid of her life as a rich and pleasurable princess. Some people would say she was crazy, letting all that fortune go to waste. She probably was crazy. She began to live the life of a normal person and was adjusting well with the occasional 'why' stares. What made it even more crazy was that she wanted to join a group of rebels, but she couldn't because everyone had recognized her as a princess. Not fit for work. Finally, a lecherous prince came and tricked a bunch of girls, including the princess herself, to becoming slaves.

The dragon came and scared off the cowardly prince along with the girls who have been tricked. All of them fled except for the princess. The princess came forward and thanked the dragon for saving her from that awful prince. Surprised, the dragon began to change. It changed into a human boy. "Ohaiyo (Hello)" He said. The princess was 'weirded' out but stood her ground. They had a pleasant talk until the cowardly prince returned. He had captured the princess and disappeared with her. Angry, the boy changed into the dragon and found her. Saving her with his blue creature. They had both ran away together. Imagine, a dragon and princess running away together. What a joke. Still, it was an amazing fairy tail.

The girl, boy, and his blue creature that has changed into a cat, flee'd together. Promising her to take her to a place where she doesn't need to feel out of place.

Ever since then, she had joined a rebel group and went on adventures. That rebel group welcomed her with open arms. Fought for her and kept her spirits up.

Especially the dragon boy. Every adventure that involved him made her smile more and more. It was too late for her. She had fallen in love with him. Sadly that dragon boy was incredibly dense that the princess was tempted to knock him out so he could look at her more.

Still, even if the dragon boy was dense, he was there for her. He couldn't leave her alone. He was always with her. Catching her when she fell. Encouraging her when she failed. Comforting her when she cried.

It wasn't until the boy finally kissed her, did she feel like she was the happiest person alive. They got married and lived happily every after with a beautiful baby girl. Of course it wasn't the end quite yet. They had promised each other to keep going on adventures.

_Chapter 1 finished_

* * *

Natsu looked in shock. That chapter was only 1 page long. That meant that chapter 2 was the rest of the novel. Natsu looked over at his daughter who was sleeping sweetly. He sighed. Enough story time for her as he got up, turned the lights out, and left to returning to his master bedroom. He opened the book to chapter 2 just for a preview. Reading books like these made him sleep faster. After all, noone was sleeping next to him anymore for him to sleep. Or read him to sleep even though they were married.

_Chapter 2 – Natsu decided to skim and looked at the first few sentences of each page._

I've decided to right this book to recall all the memories of us. Hmm Let's see...

I had so much fun times. I remember when you first brought me to the guild. I guess I had loved you at the beginning of our encounter and didn't even know it at first. Funny. Right? It was back in Hargion...

You had saved me countless times that I couldn't ask before. I can't say this to your face since you would just blow it off but, I was really happy when you rescued me from the head quarters of the Phantom Hive guild...

Even though it was my fault, you sticked with me. Never blaming me along with my precious nakama.

Erza was scary but really nice. Oh come on Natsu. You and Gray are best friends no matter how you deny. I also remembered how you called me a weirdo. The things I would want to do to you when you did that was ugly...

When you saved Erza, you had protected your nakama who are truly precious to you. It really awed me.

That festival, which was my first, was fun. Except for that turning into stone part. Still, because of you, I started to fight for a reason. My nakama...

The oracoin seis was the worst and best for me at the moment. I actually helped came to 'save' you when you did the saving for me all the time. Still, you didn't know how much times my heart felt when you looked at me that way after Virgo ended up saving us. Wendy was so adorable!...

Edolas came up. I really liked Lisanna, she's nice, but I might've been a tiny bit jealous. Still, I was glad she was back. Another thing that was positive was that you were especially cute when you were cowering in fear. I meant your edolas counterpart. Also, I hated it in the costume changer when you were playing with it while I was in there when we were fighting Hughes. Payback is sweet...

At the S-class island. I had to admit. I felt like strangling you when I was set on fire and played with by you and Happy. Before that, it kinda felt like nostalgia for me when we made that team compact with me. I want to keep this short and simple. Other wise I would be babbling...

It was thanks to you that I got the power to grow stronger after my father's death. I would like to thank you. If it was never for you, I wouldn't have been able to stand up to my father back then. He wouldn't have understood my feelings like he does now. Thank you Natsu (Tear drops were on the page Natsu saw)...

I have a bunch of things to talk about but for the most part. I think it was when you caught me, I had realized I loved you. I hate you for that and you have to take responsibility...

The grand magic games. I forgave Sabertooth. They were just...crazy at the moment. Everything that happened was crazy... I fell more in love with you at the end of the games. Also, that 'naked embrace' is not to be remembered. EVER! I hope my future counterpart had a better life...

…

* * *

…

The pages kept going on and Natsu began to read all of it, rather then just the top of each page.

He came to one page that was half written in.

_Natsu, our daughter is beautiful. I can't believe this is happening. I'm becoming a mother. I couldn't have asked for a better husband. When did you come up with the idea of Nashi? My book that I wrote about our Fairy Tail adventures are getting PUBLISHED! I just have to sign some things a bit far away but I promise I'll be back. This day can't get any better. I hope I won't keep you long. I hope I'm not forgetting something too. I don't want to bring my keys. One of the publishers asked for magic tricks. Ugh. Anyways Natsu. Don't forget to welcome me back home._

Natsu looked at the half-written page. It was the day she left and grew busy that she never even visited even though she tried but fate was unstoppable.

Natsu flipped the page. There was only these words:

_Space for our future adventures!_

Natsu flipped more pages, all of them had the same words. He finally reached the end of the book. Their was a picture of him, Nashi, and Lucy smiling as she rocked baby Nashi in her arms.

_Natsu. I really love you. I can't wait for more to come. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't know where I would be. Even though your a pyro, crazy, head-strong, blunt, and just plain weird. I love you and our daughter._

_Like master had said before he had died. He had asked if Fairies had tails. I think they do. It's just like our adventures. Never-ending._

The last line:

_To be continued!_

Natsu swelled he couldn't take it. He cried. Hard. The warm tears slid down his cheek one by one. "Lucy...Lucy... I miss you..." He mumbled as he cried. Every thought. The day she had met her, PhantomHive guild, EVERYTHING of her came back in a rush. He didn't know what to do to make it stop. As the blonde mage had once said. _I just want magic to stop these tears. _It was too much for him. Unknowingly to him, a little girl was watching between the cracks of his doors. She revealed herself and walked towards her father. Smiling gently. She jumped on the bed and hugged her father while crying silently.

It wasn't until they had fallen asleep together. Father and Daughter, waiting for tomorrow to come.

…

* * *

…

It was the fated day. Nashi and Natsu strolled on. It was lightly raining and Natsu was holding an umbrella with Nashi beside him, holding a drawing and a picnic bag. It was a perfect picture of herself, Papa, and Mama that she had drawn hersellf.

They followed the stone path they did when they planned to meet up with Mama always. They had both stopped and turned to the left. There she was. Her smiling face pictured ontop and around a stone. Nashi knew it was Mama. Why?

Because Mama's name was written on her.

_Lucy Dragneel_

_A Mother and Wife._

_X767 – X787_

_She will be forever loved._

_May she rest in peace. _

_Natsu remembered it clearly. Infant Nashi was in his arms as they saw Lucy leave on a train. It began to leave and as Natsu and Nashi began to leave the station watching the path she had left in for 10 minutes, Natsu saw an explosion in the direction Lucy was headed. By the time he arrived, everyone was stated to be dead. Another train had crashed into it._

Nashi got her umbrella that Papa was holding and put it infront of her stone. She put the picture under the umbrella. Then, she pulled out a picnic blanket from the bag. Nashi had prepared snacks earlier. It was lunchtime with Mama. As they talked, the sprinkles of rain drops began to stop and the sun had shown himself. A barely visible but distinctive rainbow had formed. Nashi was talking talk to Mama and told Mama that the rainbow was pretty.

Natsu smiled at the sky. She was watching over them from the Golden Plains. Today was her death anniversary. Not a marriage anniversary.

"Yea, Luce. Don't you think the rainbow is pretty?" Natsu asked. He was sure that Lucy was right next to him, not physically, but she was there. Hearing everything that he and Nashi had said. She was there.

…

* * *

…

As soon as Natsu got home he began to get an empty book out. He was never good at writing but he should at least try.

He titled it:

_Her and Me_

* * *

**I don't know how this went out but yea. A one-shot. Lucy had died in a train crash and didn't bring her keys so she unfortunately died with leaving Natsu alone with Nashi. I think I went OOC on Lucy but oh well. Hope you enjoyed. I think this one-shot came out really well. I aimed it as bittersweet but I think it was more sweet then bitter.**

**How did you think this one-shot came out like?**


End file.
